Dremuchij
Dremuchij is one of the areas of Tselinoyarsk. It consists of a bushy forest sitting on the edge of a large cliff. Gameplay Virtuous Mission Naked Snake enters Dremuchij by a HALO jump and begins the Virtuous Mission. After control is gained either run to the right, go up the slope and roll off the side, or go straight ahead and crawl under the log in order to get to the tree. Climb the tree, walk along the branch and retrieve the backpack. Following the radio conversation, continue north to the swamp. In the swamp, run to the right and past the Indian Gavials, and then roll across the swamp to the island in the middle. Then roll to the platform on the far side. You can collect the Indian Gavials as food, and there is also a hornet's nest in the tree on the island. After the cutscene as Snake enters the next area, move to the hollow log in the grass to the left and hide inside it. When the guard gets close, either dispatch him with the tranquillizer gun, crawl out and CQC him, or crawl past him. Make your way north through the patches of grass, but there are no guards close enough to see you so as long as the camo index is not too low, you should be fine. When you get to the round area at the top, watch the guard. He will walk up to the grass (with an appropriate camo you won't be spotted), and then turn. Again, either dispatch him or move past him. A final guard waits by the large patch of grass just to the right past the fallen tree. He should not spot you, but you can tranquillize him if you want to to be safe. Operation Snake Eater Snake enters Dremuchij at the begining of Operation Snake Eater. It is now night, and you may want to spend a while collecting plants an animals before moving on. Keep going north and following the path, and eventually you will enter Dremuchij North, where you were in the Virtuous Mission, triggering a cutscene where Snake encounters The Boss. Snake tries to fight her but ends up getting his M1911A1 dismantled and his hand broken. The Boss then blows up the drone with her Patriot, causing a Caution mode. Wait for the guards to pass and then simply repeat the strategy from the Virtuous Mission to get through here, as the guards are in pretty much the same place with the same patrol routes. The only new guard you have to watch out for is one after you move through the first patch of grass; he's to your right by the tree. Make sure he's looking the other way when you go. Unlike in the daylight of the Virtuous Mission, black is generally the best camo for this whole area. Equipment Dremuchij South Virtuous Mission *Life Medicine - Atop the hill, east of the backpack; *MK22 bullets - From the starting position, go immediately west. They are between the logs. Operation Snake Eater *Grenades - East of your starting position; *Stun Grenades - East of your starting position; *Chaff Grenades - West of your starting position, between the logs. Dremuchij Swampland Virtuous Mission *MK22 Suppressor - On the north-west platform off the swamp; *Grenades - East, by the Indian Gavial on the edge of the swamp; *Bug Juice - Immediately right after the path widens; *MK22 bullets - On the central island. Dremuchij North Virtuous Mission *Grenades - Inside the hollow tree to the north-west; *Thermal Goggles - In the tree trunk at the north-easternmost point; *Stun Grenades - South of the climbable tree in the centre of the area; *Bug Juice - In the tree trunk by your starting position; *SVD - By the short cliff, near where you enter in Operation Snake Eater. Category:Locations Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Soviet Locations